When creating a publication for inclusion in a publication system, a user is often unsure as to what information to include in the publication. For an example whereby the publication is a listing of an item for sale on an auction system, the user may wonder what a good description, starting bid price, or shipping cost may be for the listing. The user may perform multiple searches of the auction system to find current listings for the same or similar items and see what other users have done. However, the multiple searching and comparison process is time consuming and may be inaccurate.